


Rewards

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, Kissing, M/M, Rewards, Romance, study session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: Because Yoosung doesn't expect his hard work to go unrewarded.





	Rewards

“Correct,”

Yoosung smiles when Saeran hands him back the paper and gazes at him expectantly. Saeran doesn’t blink, probably hoping that Yoosung would turn back to his studies. He’s been procrastinating for a few days, and Saeran had no choice but to help him.

Everything was going according to Yoosung’s plan.

“Yoosung,” Saeran speaks, shifting to fold his legs beneath himself on the bed. “Study,”

“I don’t know…” Yoosung says, fiddling with his pencil, and glancing at Saeran. He smiles a little when he sees him sighing. “…I’ve been studying without a break for a long time…”

Saeran looks at him as though he’s studying his expression.

“It’ll be over soon,”

“Please…just a small break,” he begs. He knows Saeran will give in.

“No,”

Or not.

But Yoosung isn’t going to give up.

“Not even a reward?”

At this, Saeran looks at him, and it looks like he’s trying not to smile. He can’t keep his face blank forever.

“Maybe…” he says, glancing at the sheet of questions which Yoosung had answered correctly. “…You’ve been a good student, so I guess you do deserve a reward.”

Yoosung moves towards him, but Saeran stops him.

“Hold on. I’ll give you your reward,” he says, motioning for him to sit back. Yoosung complies. He’s very aware he’s fidgeting, and he’s not going to stop it.

Saeran moves closer to him. His face is so close that Yoosung has to try to not lean in for a kiss. He doesn’t want to lose his reward, right?

“Nervous?” Saeran asks, and Yoosung curses silently. It’s hard not to be nervous, now that Saeran had mentioned it. He nods. Saeran laughs quietly, leaning in to nuzzle his nose. “Such an honest puppy,”

Saeran closes the space between their lips, reaching up to hold Yoosung’s face gently. Yoosung lifts his hand to grip Saeran’s shoulder, but Saeran holds his hand back. He pulls away slowly, shaking his head. He’s smiling.

“Not so soon—you have to earn that,” he says. He hands him another sheet of questions. “Here. You have fifteen minutes,”

He smiles at Yoosung, and Yoosung feels warmth fill his chest. He takes the paper and finds his pencil. He had to finish this as soon as possible.

“Only if you let me kiss you afterwards,”

Saeran chuckles, and Yoosung feels his hand ruffling his hair.

“It’s a deal, puppy.”

Something tells Yoosung this study session is going to be long, and he doesn’t mind that. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing things that involve kissing, I guess. But I hope you liked it. (I need to work harder than this.)
> 
> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. <3


End file.
